


Mil años

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Genealogía, Historia, Maldición, Manifestaciones, pesadillas, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Mary ha tenido unos sueños muy extraños durante años, todos conectados entre ellos. Siempre creyó que eran juegos de su mente, una aventura curiosa en la que ella es Mérida, princesa del clan Dun'Broch de Escocia y participa en batallas y en un sonado romance con una vikinga llamada Ástrid. Pero hay una voz sin cuerpo que parece muy real y que ha maldecido a la pareja, y una nueva persona en el entorno de Mary le hará cuestionar el alcance de esos sueños.





	1. Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Empieza este fic de pocos capítulos que espero que os guste mucho :) lo iré actualizando con constancia, ¡pues ya está terminado de escribir!

El sonido del campo de batalla ensordecía sus oídos. El choque de espadas, lanzas y escudos era constante, pero ella solamente buscaba a una persona. Por ella, cruzaría todos los campos de batalla que fueran necesarios.

—¡Princesa, no podéis ir por vuestra cuenta!

—¡Iré dónde me dé la gana mientras me sigan intentando separar de Ástrid!

En su mente, sin embargo, se encontraba perdida. Sabía que había varios bandos intentando abrirse paso entre enemigos, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría la vikinga.

_Déjala, o moriréis las dos. Abandona, o siempre habrá guerra mientras estéis juntas._

—¡Cállate! —espetó al aire.

Su pequeño séquito de guerreros la miró, todos extrañados. Mérida estaba intentando sacarse aquella imponente voz en su cabeza, pero no lo conseguía. Se negaba a creer lo que le decía.

—¡Ástrid! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —la llamó, mientras esquivaba golpes y estocadas de enemigos. Sus guardias se echaban las manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿Mérida?! —oyó a lo lejos—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La pelirroja se movió con desespero entre las líneas, en busca de la voz de aquella a quien quería tanto. Casi la apuñalaban en un costado por ir mirando a otra parte, y tuvo que enzarzarse en un combate en el que no era experta. Al final, los soldados que la seguían acabaron el combate por ella, y el grupo perdedor abandonó su posición, revelando el bando de los vikingos, donde Ástrid combatía junto a un montón de imponentes guerreros frenéticos por contener las filas enemigas. Filas que, por cierto, eran escocesas como ella.

Todo el combate discurrió a cámara lenta entonces. Mérida y Ástrid se habían encontrado, en el hueco que había entre las dos facciones, y la rubia soltó sus armas de inmediato. Se escurrió por un lateral de su línea de batalla y corrió hasta la princesa. Ésta dejó su arco y sus flechas al primer guardia que encontró y fue al encuentro de Ástrid.

—¡Hija! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —le gritó el padre de Mérida, el rey Fergus.

Ella la ignoró, y más de uno y de dos y de diez se escandalizaron cuando se besaron en su encuentro. Torpe, sudado, y desesperado, sobre todo desesperado.

—Creía que nunca más te iba a ver —susurró Ástrid.

—No me rindo, ya lo sabes —repuso con firmeza Mérida—. Me da igual quién sea que nos quiera impedir estar juntas, lo conseguiremos.

La nórdica sonrió, complacida y con mirada desafiante, pero también escondía lágrimas.

Pero el combate seguía, y llegó a ambas por todos lados. La pequeña tregua había acabado y ahora necesitaban salir de allí. Corrieron unos metros por la nueva línea de batalla, hasta que una lanza alcanzó el costado de Mérida. Justo después, unas enormes manos (las de su padre) la atrapaban y la alejaban de Ástrid, pese a que ambas luchaban contra ello. Mérida lloraba, herida, agarrándose desesperadamente a la mano de su único amor.

—¡No me sueltes! —le chillaba a Ástrid. Ella también estaba siendo agarrada y alejada a la fuerza de la princesa. Los dedos se escurrían por el sudor. Y se desprendieron al fin—. ¡Ástrid!

—¡Te encontraré, lo prometo!

Se revolvió todo lo que pudo, aguantando el dolor de su herida, pero nadie la soltó, y vio desaparecer a Ástrid entre sus guerreros.

_Te lo dije. No permitiré que estéis juntas y en paz. Es tu castigo. Mil años sin tu amor._

*  *  *

—¡Uah!

Mary despertó sobresaltada, respirando rápido. Se tocó la cara con las manos, como asegurándose de que estaba allí, entera. También se tocó el costado. Aquella pesadilla le había resultado tan real que parecía que esa herida le doliera aún ahora. Pero cuando se palpó, obviamente, no encontró nada más que un cuerpo sano.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con algo así. Parecía que era una pequeña historia que iba por fascículos y siempre salían los mismos personajes. Ella se llamaba Mérida en esa historia y estaba muy enrollada con una rubia muy guapa, pero de armas tomar, Ástrid. A Mary nunca le acabó de gustar nadie, quizás algún chico mono con un poco de cerebro, pero nada por lo que valiera la pena hacer el tonto… hasta que había visto a aquella chica en sueños. Se los tomaba algo a broma, pero en ellos, Mary parecía muy enamorada, y notaba la sensación de estarlo.

Pasó de sus pensamientos. “Son solo sueños, vaya cantidad ingente de tonterías que me estoy metiendo en la cabeza”.

Mary siempre había creído que todo lo romántico que se le pasaba por la cabeza había sido culpa de su entorno y de los valores familiares que transmitían, queriendo o sin querer. Sus padres no eran así, pero siempre había la típica abuelita que le preguntaba que para cuando un novio. Mary quería vomitar sólo de oír tal método de presión social. Parecía que la máxima expresión de felicidad fuera estar casada y con cuarenta hijos, y eso la sacaba de quicio.

—Será mejor que me vaya vistiendo… —se dijo en voz alta.

Mientras lo hacía, su madre la llamó desde la cocina, gritando que estuviera preparada o que llegaría tarde a la universidad. Cuando salió, se cruzó con su padre, un armatoste de casi dos metros al que se le veían todos los huesos. Uno esperaría que, con cincuenta años, alguien tan alto tuviera músculo, grasa, barrigote cervecero por lo menos, pero no, nada de eso. Su padre Ferdinand seguía siendo un fideo pelirrojo.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Otra pesadilla.

—Vaya. Bueno, nada que no se cure con unas buenas tostadas.

Llegaron al comedor juntos y se hicieron esas tostadas, mientras la madre de Mary, Helen, se tomaba un café bien calentito. Mary odiaba que se hubiera cortado hasta los hombros su melena castaña.

—¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí, mamá. No me pasará nada por llegar tarde, es la universidad.

—Es tu primer año —se quejó Helen.

—¡Eso! Y por fin no me envían al pasillo por llegar cinco minutos tarde.

—Por lo menos vas por gusto, que al instituto había que sacarte a rastras de casa —se reía su padre.

—Bueno, es que me gusta la biología animal y se me da bien. La naturaleza me resulta fácil.

Si le hubieran dicho dos años atrás a Mary que acabaría en la universidad, hubiera llamado a los del manicomio inmediatamente. Era una estudiante horrible, trasto, suspendía constantemente, siempre llegaba tarde y siempre era la primera en empezar una discusión con quien fuera. Excepto en biología, allí era estudiante modelo. Sus padres, al ver la diferencia abismal de notas entre esa asignatura y las demás, decidieron darle un voto de confianza y pagar su universidad para la carrera de biología, pero sólo si seguía aprobando todo.

—Bueno, ¡que me voy!

Le dio un beso a sus padres y salió con buena energía de casa. Vivía en un bloque de pisos en Glasgow, relativamente cerca de la universidad. Aún era de noche, lo que le daba mucha pereza a la pobre, pero iba con energía sabiendo que era el primer día del nuevo semestre y encima apenas tenía horas de clase.

—Hola, Mary, ¿qué hay?

—Pereza, Dylan, pereza.

Mary siempre iba con dos buenos amigos suyos: Dylan, un tipo rubio y delgado con cara de tonto, pero que en realidad era muy astuto e inteligente; y Robbie, más del tipo musculoso promedio, de esos que van al gimnasio para tonificarse un poquillo y luego salir de fiesta a ligar. Mary les conoció porque se peleaban por una chica de su clase (que por cierto no volvió a aparecer cerca de ellos) y al final los tres se cayeron bien.

Mary y Dylan se encontraron con Robbie ya en clase, que parecía que se estuviera echando una siesta matutina, pues iba con sus cascos y dormía con la frente estampada en el pupitre.

—¡Bu! —intentó Mary, a buen volumen—. Ni se ha movido.

—Eeeeh, que ya estamos aquí.

Dylan le zarandeó un poco, justo cuando entraba el profesor.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah!

—Buenos días, hoy empezaremos Introducción a la Biología Vegetal…

Y nada de saludos verbales, sólo tuvieron tiempo de decirse hola con la mano. Se pasaron la clase diciéndose cosas tontas en voz baja mientras el pobre profesor intentaba explicarles de qué iba su asignatura y cómo iba a evaluarles. Mary sólo prestó atención cuando dijo las palabras “proyecto de investigación” y “bibliografía”. Se apuntó todo lo necesario en su móvil y luego siguió distraída.

—Después de la segunda clase vamos a la biblioteca, que quiero coger libros antes de que los buitres de nuestros compañeros se los queden todos.

—Anda, no hay para tanto… —se rio Robbie.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Te acuerdas de hace dos meses, cuando descubrimos que alguien de nuestra clase llevaba desde el primer día del semestre con un libro que necesitábamos? Tuvimos que cambiar toda esa parte en nuestro trabajo y nos bajaron la nota por falta de datos.

“¿En qué me he convertido?”, se dijo Mary. Seguía sin atender, vale, pero uau, ¿desde cuándo era la primera en ponerse a trabajar?

—Tiene razón —la apoyó Dylan—. Será mejor que vayamos pronto. Todo sea para vengarnos del pesado que nos impidió sacar buena nota el semestre pasado.

La Universidad de Strathclyde de Glasgow tenía una biblioteca enorme llamada Andersonian. Estaba al otro lado de la calle donde estaba el campus, y era enorme. Un enorme muro de ladrillo adaptado a la calle Cathedral, St James y Stirling, formando un edificio alto de aspecto ochentero con una entrada moderna y una forma bastante irregular.

Cuando ellos entraron en busca de sus libros, estaba a rebosar. Era mediodía, y todos los estudiantes aprovechaban la hora de comer para saquear la biblioteca en busca de libros para sus trabajos, aunque ninguno se quedaba a estudiar en las salas para ello. Claro, tenían meses para espabilarse… Mary, Dylan y Robbie evadieron toda la gente posible y entraron en la sección de biología general. Allí había de todo, antropología, estudios de zoología, los libros de biología vegetal que buscaban, hasta había genealogías.

Cogieron los libros que necesitaban dando un rodeo para ver si encontraban algo más y fueron al mostrador para confirmar que se los llevaban. Sólo eran tres, pero las normas eran estrictas. Los llevaba todos Mary.

—Así que estos tres —ojeó una de las bibliotecarias. Mary apenas le prestó atención, sólo vio que era joven. Estaba ocupada burlándose de la cara de Robbie—. Tenéis quince días para devolverlos, pero podéis alargar el préstamo. ¿Tarjeta de la biblioteca?

—¡Ay, perdón!

Ahí fue cuando prestó atención, volviéndose y sacando su carnet. Se la dio con calma hasta que la miró bien. Aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

—Eh, ¿qué te parecería si te espero después de tu turno? —saltó Robbie, directo a la bibliotecaria, como posándose en la barra de un bar.

Ésta le miró con fiereza y le agarró de la camiseta sin ningún temor ni reparo. Mary y Dylan se apartaron de golpe. El rubio se aguantaba la risa, pero Mary seguía mirando a la bibliotecaria y su melena rubia suelta y larga.

—Uno, soy lesbiana, así que no te molestes. Dos, tendrías que mejorar tus dotes de ligue para que no pareciera que eres un gallo en un corral vacío. Y tres, jamás saldría contigo, pedazo de alcornoque, ¡que soy tu prima!

Dylan se quedó seco como Mary, y entonces la desconocida y Robbie se abrazaron riéndose.

—¡Siempre pican! —exclamó él, intentando controlar su volumen. Estaban en una biblioteca, después de todo.

—¡¿Era broma?! ¡Joder tío, he caído como un tonto! —se rio Dylan entonces, acercándose al mostrador. Mary se rio también, por cortesía, y cogió los libros—. ¡Ah! ¿Eres esa prima de la que Robbie no deja de hablar cuando no persigue a chicas?

—Yo misma. Me llamo Alyssa. Un gusto. Robbie me ha contado mucho de vosotros, ya era hora de conoceros.

—Yo soy Dylan, y ella… —Su amigo le miró. Mary no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Sus libros eran un buen objetivo, que no se notara que estaba viendo visiones, sólo que estaba incómoda—. Eh, Mary, ¿estás ahí?

—Eh, ¡sí! Soy Mary. Igualmente. Perdón, estaba distraída.

No hubo más narices, tuvo que mirarla a los ojos. Eran azules como el cielo que resaltarían seguro con el sol de cara.

—Me suenas de algo… —dijo Alyssa, rascándose una mejilla. Ni rastro de pecas, era una piel tersa y pálida. Luego señaló uno de los libros y metió un papel dentro a modo de punto. El de la fecha de devolución—. Bueno, en fin, acuérdate de los plazos. Mi jefa es bastante cascarrabias. Robbie, quedamos el viernes, ¿vale? Comida familiar.

—¡A mandar!

Echó un último vistazo a Mary, quien seguía flipando en colores. Aquella mirada para nada era un “me suenas de algo”. Era mucho más fiera. Mary reaccionó huyendo por ello, dijo adiós y se fue con sus amigos.


	2. Sumirse en la locura

Sus amigos le preguntaron qué le había pasado allí dentro con Alyssa, pero Mary se hizo la despistada y dijo una verdad a medias, que parecía que la conociera de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Ellos le dijeron que tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—Pues casi —se dijo, cuando se encontraba ya en su habitación, matando el tiempo en su ordenador.

Aquella chica, Alyssa… Es que estaba segura, era Ástrid en su sueño.

Pese al montón de emociones que sentía en esos sueños, Mary nunca se había tomado nada de aquello en serio. Eran sueños, pasaban cosas increíbles y, vale, le gustarían chicos y chicas por igual (lo poco que le gustaban en general), pero nunca pensó que… ¿Y si había visto a Alyssa antes?

Tenía que reconocerlo: estaba muerta de curiosidad. Nada más llegar a casa había abierto los libros, buscando el punto de libro con la fecha de devolución, a ver si le había dejado algún mensaje, pero nada. Por otro lado, la mirada de “lárgate de aquí” que le había echado antes de irse debería haberle dado la pista de que no esperara nada.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no quería parecer otra loca de esas que van ahí soñando despiertas con historias fantásticas. O una acosadora. Precisamente por eso había decidido dejarlo correr y matar el tiempo haciendo otra cosa.

Sólo hubo un pequeño obstáculo: volvió a soñar con todo ese mundo donde ella era Mérida y Alyssa era Ástrid. En el sueño parecía que todo hubiera retrocedido respecto al anterior. Mérida y Ástrid apenas se estaban empezando a gustar en él, pues notaba las miradas intensas que se lanzaban y alguna sonrisa que quedaba oculta en las sombras de una fogata. Había más personas, algunos escoceses, algunos vikingos, amigos mutuos probablemente, pero no sabía qué pasaba con ellos ni porqué estaban todos juntos.

Cuando despertó de ese sueño, lo recordaba todo. Había sido breve, pero ahí estaba. Ástrid, de pelo rubio y trenzado, un rostro pulido y pálido sin pecas, unos ojos del color del cielo de mediodía y una sonrisa que podía cambiar de afable a muy mordaz en un milisegundo. Era una guerrera curtida, intimidante, protectora, bastante vacilona y no se ataba a los convencionalismos que se suponía que había en la época. Y ella, bueno, Mérida, estaba totalmente enamorada de ella. Mérida era también rebelde, un poco más niña, más inocente, y parecía el paradigma de irlandés, más que de escocés: pelo rizadísimo, rojo como una llama, estaba llena de pecas. Ropa siempre cómoda, pero sin ir cargada de armadura.

Mary se miró al espejo al día siguiente. Ella y Mérida eran casi idénticas. Ella quizás tenía menos pecas, y sus rizos eran más grandes, cortos y menos numerosos, pero sería cuestión de detalles. Y Alyssa y Ástrid serían otro tanto, aunque la de verdad tenía el pelo suelto y por los hombros. Y vale, quizás las dos tenían algunos rasgos faciales distintos, por el paso del tiempo, pero ¡joder! ¿Cómo podría callarse algo así? Aquello, desde luego, no era algo normal.

Dos días después, el resto de las asignaturas del semestre habían obligado al grupo a volver a la biblioteca. Mary no había dicho nada más de la prima de Robbie, así que se suponía que nadie notaría que ella también iba por si veía por casualidad a Alyssa y todo se ponía en su sitio viendo que no, que no eran tan iguales.

—Tendremos que quedarnos pronto a trabajar, si el de Zoología básica nos echa tanta presión como dice que hará —decía Dylan, mientras buscaban libros.

—Mejor así, me parece peor hacer sólo un examen o sólo un trabajo del que dependa toda tu nota —comentaba Mérida. Se había quedado encantada mirando un libro de la sección de mamíferos en Noruega.

Cuando tuvieron los libros que necesitaban, en vez de llevárselos (que ya tenían varios), fueron a una sala de estudio a ojearlos y sacar información rápido. Tenían un par de horas muertas antes de la siguiente clase, así que no tenía que ser problema. Pasaron por delante del mismo mostrador donde habían encontrado a Alyssa, pero no estaba ella, sino una señora de unos cuarenta y pocos años con cara de mala uva. Había que reconocer que Mary se sintió decepcionada.

—Eh, bobalicona —susurró Dylan—. Mira allí.

El tío se las había arreglado para averiguar lo que buscaba Mary (o malpensar), porque le señaló una de las salas de estudio. Alyssa estaba allí, buscando entre varios libros. Robbie iba derechito a ella, sin saber lo nerviosa que pondría a su amiga. Y probablemente a su prima también.

—¡Hola, primita! —la saludó Robbie, cuando entraron. En la sala había bastante más ruido que fuera.

—¿Te han tirado un ladrillo en la cabeza? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas “primita”?

—Creo que tantos animales me han fundido el cerebro hoy.

Los tres se sentaron al alrededor de Alyssa. Mary estuvo muy tentada de cotillear en sus libros, pero se limitó a decir hola y ponerse manos a la obra con los que tenía ella. Le pasó uno a Dylan, que parecía burlarse de ella con la mirada. Qué manía con cazar todo al vuelo.

—¿Qué estudias? —le preguntó él, precisamente.

—Hice antropología social, y ahora estoy en un posgrado en genealogía.

—Eso último lo entiendo, ¿pero antropología social?

—Es como estudiar una sociedad familia a familia —explicó Robbie de memoria—. Cómo se organizan, actividades, costumbres… Normalmente lo más próximas al presente y no-occidentales posible.

—Al final se lo ha aprendido —se rio Alyssa—. Lo he tenido que repetir tantas veces en comidas familiares que no me extraña, tampoco.

Mary miró finalmente los libros. Eran textos bastante viejos, encuadernados antiguos. Tres abiertos y uno cerrado. También había otros libros más modernos esperando en un montón. Esos de ahí iban de historia vikinga y no parecían tener que ver con lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante.

—Estoy investigando sobre algo que me han mandado hacer —comentó ella, que veía a todos curioseando en sus libros—. Pero me interesa más estudiar sobre mi pasado.

Mary intentó que su pelo no se moviera mucho en respuesta a la reacción que había tenido al mirarle a los ojos. “¿Pasado como el de mis sueños?” fue lo que acudió a su mente.

—Sí, está convencida de que tiene antepasados reyes o algo así —se reía Robbie.

—No es eso, pero hay mujeres de nuestra familia que han sido importantes o han participado en guerras, destacando en ellas. Quiero ver hasta dónde llego. Ya hace tiempo que busco y me he encontrado casos impresionantes, pero la mayoría han resultado ser batallitas de abuelos.

Nadie comentó nada después de eso. Alyssa hizo sus deberes y Mary se puso con los suyos, aunque le estaba costando concentrarse. Pensaba que estaba siendo muy… ¿fácil? No sabía si esa era la palabra, pero Mary estaba segura de alguna manera que Alyssa la había reconocido el otro día y parecía interesada en saber de dónde narices había salido la pelirroja.

Peor. ¿Y si ya sabía de dónde había salido? Joder, iba a resultar muy incómodo. Mary no era precisamente del tipo discreto y sabía que había hecho demasiado evidente que conocía a Alyssa de algo, o no la habría mandado a paseo con la mirada a los dos minutos de conocerse. “Bien, Mary, tú siempre tan delicada”, se regañó.

Había pasado de tener curiosidad a querer huir. Dios, es que menuda forma de comportarse por un par de sueños estúpidos.

Su temido momento llegó cuando sus dos amigos desaparecieron para ir al baño y a ver a unos amigos que habían ido a parar a la sala de estudio de al lado. Mary siguió trabajando incómodamente, sin mirar a su inesperada compañera de estudio.

—No hace falta que disimules —le dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Nos conocemos.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación rotunda. Mary estaba deseando decir “no, ¿de qué hablas?”, pero las palabras no le salían. Le salía decir la verdad, y la verdad la convertiría en una rarita.

—No quiero hablar de ello… —musitó.

A ver, ¿quién hablaría de sueños raros con una persona que no conoce? Y eso obviando que esa persona es la otra protagonista (romántica) de ellos.

También hay que decir que ella solita se había metido en un callejón sin salida, entre miraditas, darle vueltas al asunto y todo. También podría ser que le dijera “eres la prima lejana de mi tío segundo, el del otro lado del mundo que…”, pero Mary no veía esa posibilidad como factible. Rezaba para que sí lo fuera.

—Está bien, pues no hablemos —suspiró Alyssa, con tonito desafiante.

Mary se quedó sorprendida. No esperaba una respuesta así. Esperaba presiones, o que simplemente empezara a charlar, como solía a hacer su madre, y ella escuchara en silencio o protestando.

Creyó que aquellos pocos minutos se hicieron horas. Mary intentaba seguir con su trabajo, pero le costaba horrores pasar de las primeras líneas. Alyssa estaba tan tranquila, ojeando uno de los libros de historia vikinga, o quizás mitología, a saber. Cuando llevaba varios minutos leyendo una página en particular, Mary estalló:

—¡Vale, está bien! ¡Te conozco! Pero no te he visto nunca como…

—Calla y mira esto —le espetó, con seriedad.

 Y aunque le hubiera dicho “no dejes de hablar en todo el día” se habría quedado sin habla. Un dibujo de la época representaba una batalla en la que destacaban dos grupos. Mary supo que se trataba de escoceses y vikingos porque en el centro había una chica de pelo rizado y otra con el pelo trenzado, encaradas pero sin armas. Igual que en el sueño.

Mary miró a Alyssa de nuevo. Y al libro, y a Alyssa.

—Esto lo sabías de antes.

—Pues claro que lo sabía. Estaba esperando que te…

Alyssa iba a empezar a explicarse, parecía, pero Mary la cortó abandonando la sala como un tornado, haciendo todo el ruido posible. Huyó al baño más cercano a lavarse la cara y a aguantarse las ganas de decirle al mundo que se fuera a la mierda. ¿Qué clase de treta era esa? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba dentro de otro sueño? Joder, pues que la despertaran, la broma había acabado, aquello ya había dejado de gustarle. Ya estaba esperando a que Morfeo apareciera y le explicara qué es el Matrix.

Se miró al espejo y se echó un poco de agua a la cara, para intentar calmarse. Le dieron ganas de pegar un puñetazo al espejo, pero se contuvo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada.

Entonces el sonido del agua se fue apagando, como si se le hubieran taponado los oídos de golpe. Mary intentó destaparlos, o tocar el agua, pero se había quedado así. Una voz invadió sus pensamientos.

_El castigo aún no se ha cumplido, niña. Aléjate de ella, o sufrirás las consecuencias._

—¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó, sin querer, tapándose los oídos.

La voz no contestó, pero era la que también aparecía en sus sueños. Femenina, tosca y grave, muy peligrosa. En esos sueños era una voz más, alguien con quien poder hablar, pero allí de rodillas en el sueño del baño, aquella voz parecía querer dejarla sorda o sumirla en la locura. Ensordecía todo lo demás.

Pasaron varios segundos. El agua volvió a sonar como agua, y no como un siseo de fondo.

Una persona entró en el baño.

—¡Mary! Levanta, vamos.

Alyssa la recogió del suelo, aunque ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ser ayudada. Es más, se alejaba, y seguía con las orejas tapadas, recuperándose del susto.

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame!

Si había alguien más en el baño, ya estaría llamando a urgencias, acojonado.

—¡Mary, cálmate! —Pero ella seguía revolviéndose—. ¡Yo también la oigo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó, frenando un segundo.

—Que la oigo.

Mary se destapó los oídos y miró a Alyssa. Ella tenía una mirada realmente preocupada, pero que a la vez decía “es como verme reflejada”. Estaba aterrorizada también.

—Volvamos a la sala. Tengo que contarte mucho.


	3. Está en los libros

Mary quería decir que no quería oír nada de lo que Alyssa tuviera que decir y poner muchas objeciones lógicas, como “¿Y Dylan y Robbie?”, pero se dejó guiar. Averiguaría cuál era su problema y luego llamaría al loquero si hacía falta para huir de todo aquello.

Alyssa había trasladado todos sus libros a una sala de estudio vacía de las pequeñas, privadas. Mary supuso que ser parte del cuerpo de bibliotecarios tenía sus ventajas.

—Siéntate y mira la imagen —le dijo, con voz tranquila. Mary le hizo caso, pero sólo miró de refilón el libro. No le hacía falta, recordaba ese sueño con claridad—. La has visto antes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Has soñado con ese momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿También oías esa voz en tu sueño? —preguntó, ignorando la incredulidad de Mary.

—Sí, pero no era tan…

—Dolorosa. —terminó Alyssa. Mary asintió lentamente, como si hablar de ella fuera a invocarla de nuevo.

—Esos sueños son retazos de una historia que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, casi mil años. Fíjate.

Mary leyó con toda la atención de la que pudo hacer acopio el texto del libro: Supuestamente, cada vez que la princesa de Escocia y una guerrera de la corte del reino de Noruega se encontraban, acababa en batalla, pues pesaba una maldición sobre ellas, impuesta por la diosa Freya. Siempre que se acercaran, sería para causar un conflicto o que una de las dos entrara en batalla como consecuencia. Decía el libro que era porque las familias habían cometido un sacrilegio, y en una nota también destacaba que por ese motivo los dos reinos siempre estuvieron en pie de guerra por las colonizaciones vikingas en el ahora Reino Unido.

—Está mal, me dijo que era un castigo, y se refería a nosotras —replicó, aunque Mary no tenía mucha idea de historia. Luego miró a Alyssa y enrojeció por un instante. Vio a Ástrid en ella, y verla era recordar que… —. ¡Quiero decir…! No parecía que en el sueño fuera culpa de nadie más.

—También lo he notado. Por desgracia la historia, en general, jamás cuenta toda la verdad. Sólo decora lo que cree que resaltará durante eones. Esconde lo vergonzante, esperando que nunca nadie se acuerde de esa parte.

—Ya, muy filosófico, pero ¿qué hemos hecho nosotras? ¡Nada! Yo sólo soy una chica normal y corriente con su vida, que resulta que se parece a otra chica de hace ¿mil años? ¡Venga ya!

Entonces Alyssa sacó uno de esos libros enormes y viejos que había estado mirando antes, pero por otras páginas. En una de ellas, había un papel moderno con montones de nombres y líneas que aparentemente a Mary le resultaban un caos. La rubia empezó a señalar líneas que conectaban nombres en ese papel hasta que llegó a uno de los finales, y luego saltó al papel viejo del libro, parándose en un nombre que parecía nórdico.

—El abuelo de mi tatarabuelo sale en los registros del censo del reino de Noruega hace más de siglo y medio. Y mira esto.

Alyssa empezó a señalar nombres en varias páginas de esa lista, y giró el papel moderno en busca de los mismos. Señaló hombres y mujeres, uno tras otro, girando páginas hasta que se encontró en el inicio de la lista de ese libro. Podría haber señalado más de cuarenta nombres en total.

—Este nombre es del siglo catorce.

—Vaya, es impresionante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas investigando esto?

—Desde que tengo permiso. Hace años ya.

—Y supongo que me dirás que no es una coincidencia.

—No, porque mira…

Entonces sacó otro papel, otro de esos árboles enormes, en los que el último nombre del libro aparecía señalado de nuevo. Alyssa trazó de nuevo siguiendo líneas, más nombres que cada vez le parecían más enrevesados a Mary, hasta que se detuvo en uno.

—Y ahora… fíjate.

Abrió el ordenador, puso una página de Wikipedia en noruego y ese mismo maldito nombre que había señalado aparecía allí. Era un hermano secundario de un príncipe o jefe, o algo así, de Noruega, del que no había entrada. El padre era jefe, y mientras se remontaban más atrás en el tiempo y se acercaban a mil años atrás, el linaje se fue acercando a la realeza hasta encontrar un último nombre, un hombre que no llegó a rey, pero con una hermana.

—Ástrid Hofferson, apenas aparece nombrada. Su padre le echó de la familia real, al exilio, por haber cometido un crimen que no se especifica. No pone nada de lo que le pasó, aunque hay fecha de muerte. Sólo tenía veintiséis años.

—Joder, ¡es familia tuya! Bastante lejana, porque era hermana de tu antepasado, pero… Supongo que crees que es la misma de la imagen.

—Sí. En el sueño, me llamo Ástrid, y me veo exiliada por mi propio padre. Y también me veo en esa batalla.

Mary levantó la mirada. Se había olvidado de que hablaba de una persona que había muerto hace siglos. Se estaba compadeciendo. Luego se recordó lo que significaba que Alyssa hubiera soñado también de esa forma: sabía del romance que tenían esas dos chicas, aunque no lo dijera en ninguna parte. Intentó deshacerse de ese pensamiento embarazoso, buscando respuestas sobre la voz.

—Y ¿qué tendrá que ver con nosotras? Tú eres descendiente lejana, y yo a saber. La voz dijo eso, mil años, pero ¿por qué justamente nosotras? ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

—Bueno, si es Freya la que las castigó, como dice ese mito… Era una diosa muy poderosa, maga. Y los vikingos creían en las Nornas, diosas del destino. Seguro que encontraría alguna manera de saber qué mujeres de nuestras familias serían… bueno, como las originales, destinadas a cumplir parte del castigo.

—¡Es injusto! ¡Es azar!

—El destino es azar, supongo —suspiró, resignada—. Pero lo he comprobado. Casi todas las mujeres que no están casadas antes de los veinte durante los últimos doscientos años mueren jóvenes. En algunos casos hasta dicen cómo.

—¿Y bien?

—Todas ellas en guerras. La última murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Hermana de mi bisabuelo. Y hay algo más…

Alyssa sacó una imagen de su bolsillo. Mary no dejaba de preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo el encuentro con ella se había estado fraguando en la mente de Alyssa.

—Ella es la hermana de mi bisabuelo. ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

—Por el amor de Dios —soltó con pesadez.

Era Ástrid. Bueno, Alyssa. O muy parecida. Tenía algunas pecas, y al ser en blanco y negro apenas se notaba algo más de que el pelo era pálido, pero estaba claro que eran enormemente parecidas. A Mary no le costaba atar cabos.

—Todas las que murieron se parecerían a ti.

—Siempre he oído historias de que los dioses son rencorosos. Freya debe de haber estado castigando a las mujeres que las Nornas provocaron que nacieran en una forma parecida a la nuestra.

—¿A todas?

—Si la voz de Freya es veraz, sólo a las que se acercaron mutuamente de alguna forma.

La frase quedó en el aire, flotando, para que Mary notara que sí que sabía qué había pasado en sus sueños.

—Un castigo milenario. No hay amor sin guerra —musitó. Qué más le daba ya decirlo, se sentía tan derrotada y condenada como sus posibles antepasadas—. Supongo que ahora que ya lo sabemos todo, tendremos que hacer como si no nos conociéramos por el campus. No quiero morir, me da igual lo buena que estuvieras hace mil años.

Alyssa se rio por la brutal franqueza de Mary. A ella también le sentó bien bromear, para ser sincera.

—En realidad, no lo sabemos todo. No sabemos el motivo por el cual fuimos castigadas.

—Mi madre siempre dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, y me temo que esta vez es más que literal. Y no te ofendas, pero que una diosa me haya gritado dentro de mi maldito cerebro para que me aleje de ti es más que un buen motivo para no querer morir.

—Dijo mil años. Casi se han cumplido. Probablemente seamos las últimas en ser castigadas.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó, volviendo a la irritación.

—Estudiando religiones he aprendido que toda historia relacionada con dioses tiene una moraleja detrás para que sus creyentes aprendan. O por lo menos da ejemplo. ¿Y si éste es el caso? ¿Y si el castigo acaba con nosotras, porque de alguna forma nos disculpamos?

—Estupendo, ahora parecemos parvulitos aprendiendo a decir “lo siento”. —Hizo una pausa. Alyssa esperaba haberla convencido, pero la parte rebelde de Mary decía “¡que te den, vieja rencorosa!” a una diosa antigua—. ¿No has soñado el motivo?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. Sólo hay retazos de momentos en los que aparecemos sufriendo —mintió. Y un cuerno iba a decir también que se habían besado. Suficiente vergüenza estaba pasando ya, después de los gritos de loca de manicomio en el baño.

—No te voy a obligar a nada, pero yo quiero saber. Y hay una manera de descubrir qué pasó.

Alyssa era una perfecta estratega, al parecer, porque siempre tenía un as en la manga, algo que hacía que Mary tuviera curiosidad por lo que escondía. Además, cada vez que se sacaba uno de esos ases, sonreía con confianza. La pobre pelirroja caía todas y cada una de las veces, dejándose arrastrar por el ansia de saber. Mary iba a ser un gato muerto muy pronto, a este paso.


	4. Provocando a una diosa

Lo que pasó los días siguientes fue justo lo que Mary no quería: Alyssa empezó a frecuentar su grupo de amigos con la excusa de ver a su primo más a menudo. Robbie pensó que era ella la que se había dado el golpe con un ladrillo, no él. Dylan sólo miraba suspicazmente a Mary de vez en cuando, y ella quería esconderse bajo las piedras como consecuencia.

La prima de Robbie le contó a Mary que si apenas dos contactos habían llamado la atención de Freya, pasar tiempo en grupo quizás la haría enfadar lo suficiente como para intentar separarlas.

—Y entonces es cuando hay que rogarle que nos deje intentar disculparnos, o conocer el motivo de nuestro castigo por lo menos.

—¿Y si no quiere escucharnos?

—Lo hará. Casi han pasado mil años. La Ástrid original murió el 1025. Estamos en 2019. Lo más probable es que el castigo empezara unos años antes de su muerte.

—Freya me dijo que mi castigo no había terminado.

—Entonces debemos estar muy cerca. Te lo dije, los dioses no hacen nada de esto sin que aprendamos algo por el camino, y no hemos aprendido nada aún.

Mary no estaba nada convencida. Es decir ¿atraer a una diosa de la guerra haciéndola enfadar y desafiándola para poder, casi de forma milagrosa, huir de su muerte? Era tal y como Alyssa lo estaba planteando.

Pero por otro lado, no podía impedir que las cosas pasaran, porque siguió recibiendo sueños, cada vez más troceados, sobre la historia entre Mérida y Ástrid. Mary se vio combatiendo en aldeas, derrotando criaturas salvajes más grandes de lo común en bosques con su arco. Ástrid no aparecía en ninguno de ellos excepto en uno: yacía en una cama, herida y débil, pero consciente. Mary dio por sentado que en ese último sueño ya eran algo más que amigas, porque se cogían de la mano sin ningún miedo. Y Mary sabía que ella era bastante tímida para estas cosas.

Alyssa le solía preguntar sobre si había tenido sueños, pero nunca preguntaba por su contenido. Mary no era especialmente avispada en ese tema, pero hasta ella notaba que a su nueva amiga le avergonzaba hablar sobre lo que ocurría en ellos. Aunque siempre le decía que la voz de Freya amenazaba y advertía en todos los sueños en los que salían juntas y en batalla.

—Has cogido un tic de Mérida —le dijo un día, hablando de esos sueños.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, eso de meter los dedos entre tus rizos para rascarte la cabeza cuando estás nerviosa. Antes no lo hacías. —¡Y encima iba sonriendo la tía!

—Será porque no dejamos de hablar del tema. Y los sueños son cada vez más frecuentes.

Mary tardó un buen rato en procesar que Alyssa la había estado observando lo suficientemente de cerca para darse cuenta de un detalle que sólo había sucedido en sueños. Por suerte, estaba sola cuando quiso morirse de la vergüenza.

A ver, había que ser sinceros en esa cuestión: si descubres que tu antepasada era pareja con la antepasada de tu amiga, y encima no dejas de soñar con esa especie de aventura rocambolesca, luego no vas y haces como si nada con esa amiga. Mary dejó como imposible que no sintiera absolutamente nada al respecto, y tuvo que admitir que se sentía de alguna forma conectada a Alyssa por ello.

Para ser más directos: Mary no conectaba con nadie que no fuera su familia. Quizás se debía a su personalidad solitaria e individualista, pero con los amigos tenía otro tipo de relación que normalmente no involucraba tal cantidad de emociones. Eran mucho más frías, siempre destinadas a las risas, o al trabajo, o a hacer tonterías. Alyssa no era una amiga, porque estaba claro que el pasado le gritaba “no hay sólo risas y tonterías”.

Además, no dejaba de ver a Ástrid en ella y la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Alyssa con ella?

Evidentemente hubo uno que se dio cuenta antes que nadie de lo que estaba pasando.

—Así que la prima de Robbie ¿eh? —Dylan el cotilla avispado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tú eres lo que le pasa —se rio—. ¡Te has puesto roja!

—Te odio.

—A ver, es que es muy guapa. No sé qué rollo os traéis desde el primer día, pero ha sido muy divertido seguirlo. Lástima que Robbie sea tan cegato para estas cosas. —Mary iba a protestar, airada, pero Dylan se avanzó—. Y le gustas, créeme.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, incrédula. Había pasado a cara de sorpresa total.

—Otra inocentona —siguió riéndose. Mary le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡Au! Sí, pero intenta ocultarlo todo lo que puede. En cambio tú rezumas endorfinas cuando ella está cerca.

—¡Que te doy otra vez, ¿eh?!

—Eh, yo sólo digo… ¿Seguro que no has visto ninguna señal de ella? Apuesto a que sí. —Mary recordó lo de los rizos al instante—. Esos ojitos pensativos son un sí. Pues ahora sólo espera.

—¿Esperar a q           ué? —“¿A que Freya me parta en dos por gustarme Alyssa?”, pensó para sus adentros.

—A que haya un momento tan tenso que sólo se pueda resolver de una manera.

Dylan sonrió y no dijo nada más. Mary no tardó mucho en saber de qué estaba hablando, y quiso quejarse, pero el rubio ya había cerrado el tema y estaba concentrado en sus propios deberes. Ah, sí, es que estaban en una hora muerta en la que se suponía que avanzarían trabajo, y se habían puesto a hablar de amores.

Al día siguiente, Alyssa quiso quedar a solas con Mary, fuera del campus, lo que disparó todas las alertas en la pelirroja (y todos los nervios también), pero se le pasó totalmente cuando la vio. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y tenía cara de enferma, pero intentaba conservar su porte, como si una buena imagen fuera lo último que le quedara.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Estás hecha un desastre.

—Apenas he dormido. Los sueños son cada vez peores y no me dejan dormir.

—Necesitas descansar.

—Igualmente no podré dormir, así que he preferido quedar contigo —le rebatió. Mary se puso roja, pero algo le decía que no era para algo romántico—. Creo que ya sé cómo por fin llamar la atención de Freya para que nos escuche.

—¿Cómo?

—Nuestras antepasadas siempre se metían en conflictos o los creaban, ¿no?

—No me digas que te vas a ir a la guerra.

—¡No! Vamos ahora mismo la manifestación para la independencia de Escocia.

Mary ni siquiera sabía que había manifestación. Es más, ¿no era la presidenta de Escocia del partido independentista? ¿Qué necesidad había de seguir manifestándose? Pero Mary tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza, como por ejemplo la mano que Alyssa le había agarrado, con las prisas. Estaba calentita, sudada, y, joder, era muy agradable sentir la cercanía. No necesitaba buscar mucho para sentir el motivo.

—¿Te ha hablado Freya? —le preguntó Mary, intentando volver al tema serio.

—En sueños, constantemente. Pero en la vida real, nada.

—Parece que te haya estado hablando todo el tiempo.

Alyssa no dijo nada, aunque aminoró su paso, como si se hubiera cansado de golpe. No soltó la mano de Mary en ningún momento, y prácticamente fue un paseo de pareja hasta la manifestación. La rubia no quiso admitir que lo estaba pasando peor de lo que decía, pero Mary lo sabía. Quizás Freya la había estado hablando todo el rato porque había sido ella quien se había acercado a Mary y había hecho los planes y todo. Mary prácticamente había escuchado y asentido en todo lo que decía su amiga.

—Sólo quiero que se termine esto —dijo Alyssa al cabo de un rato.

Mary le apretó un poco la mano para hacerle entender que estaba de su lado.

Pasaron poco más que unos minutos de silencio tenso, cuando por fin oyeron los pasos y el escándalo de la manifestación. Cortaba una calle que conectaba los dos lados de Glasgow a través del río, y en frente de ellos había un despliegue policial en toda regla. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a haber una carga por parte de los policías. Los manifestantes se habían sentado en el suelo.

Alyssa y Mary intentaron colarse por el centro de la manifestación y avanzar filas, a ver hasta donde llegaban a sentarse. Cuando por fin encontraron un sitio al lado de un puente, la rubia confesó:

—Freya me amenazó ayer con llevar esta manifestación hacia la universidad si no presentábamos hoy batalla aquí. Dijo que sería mucho peor allí.

—Entonces es cuestión de tiempo que nos hable. —Alyssa asintió—. Pues más vale que sea pronto.

La policía empezaba a avanzar. Los manifestantes reaccionaron a gritos de libertad y de opresión, pero ninguno se puso violento. Alyssa y Mary sólo esperaban, allí sentadas. Igual que todos los que estaban a su alrededor, no iban a irse así sin más, sólo que ellas dos tenían otro objetivo.

Los policías se abalanzaron sobre la primera línea de manifestantes, intentando arrancarlos de una larga cadena que habían formado para impedir que se los llevaran. Algunos de los policías se frustraron rápidamente y ordenaron detenciones o que disgregaran la manifestación. Ante la negativa, muchos de ellos empezaron a repartir mamporrazos.

_Sé perfectamente lo que tramáis. Queréis deshaceros del castigo. ¿Os creéis que sois las primeras en intentarlo?_

Mary y Alyssa se miraron, intentando contener la tremenda voz ensordecedora dentro de sus cabezas. Mary balbuceó que querían saber qué pasó, entre el ruido de los manifestantes y los policías. Oyó a Alyssa decir que para qué les había convocado aquí si no era para hablar, que hubiera resultado más fácil dejar que cayeran en la trampa.

Los policías estaban a punto de llegar a ellas. La cadena de manifestantes se había roto y algunos huían, defendiéndose de la carga policial con todo lo que encontraban a mano.

_Oh, siempre quieren saber qué pasó. Pero la rubia tiene razón. Me habéis demostrado una vez más que no tenéis miedo a entrar en un campo de batalla incluso si está perdido. Hagamos un viajecito en el tiempo._


	5. Un legado de mil años

Las imágenes pasaban muy rápido delante de los ojos de las dos chicas. Estaban juntas, como si estuvieran viendo una tele hiperrealista y sin bordes. Cada acción transcurría a alta velocidad, pero lo captaban todo.

Aparecían casi todas las escenas de los sueños que habían tenido, pero desde fuera. Mérida y Ástrid se conocieron en un intento de tregua entre los nórdicos y el reino de DunBroch. La tregua se cumplió, y se hicieron banquetes para conmemorarlo. Las dos chicas, que al entender de Mary tenían un aspecto muchísimo más peligroso que el que tenían ella y Alyssa, hablaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Además, de alguna forma, Freya había permitido que sintieran lo que sentían ellas, porque Mary se notaba ligeramente embriagada por ese aspecto poderoso y seguro que ofrecía Ástrid. Alyssa debía de sentir algo similar, porque ahí de pie, observando desde fuera aquella conversación, le estrechó más la mano.

Aquel era el sueño que Mary había tenido el día después de conocer a Alyssa. El de escoceses y vikingos reunidos felizmente en una fogata.

Las escenas fueron saltando a otras de más recientes. Mérida se aventuraba con su caballo en un bosque persiguiendo fuegos fatuos. Ástrid volvía a su país, donde una rebelión había empezado. Notaban ambas cómo se echaban de menos la una a la otra.

_Qué bonito es el amor. Puede llevarte a hacer locuras. Como la que sigue._

Ástrid apareció entonces rezando a Freya por poder encontrarse con Mérida y poder ser felices juntas. La diosa apareció en su forma favorita, un gato, a los pies de la nórdica.

—Si quieres volver a estar con quien amas, ella tendrá que demostrar su valía igual que tú lo has hecho incontables veces —pronunció la gata Freya—. Pero debo advertirte: no va a ser agradable para ti.

—Da igual, ¿cómo la encuentro?

—Ella vendrá a ti. Ya está de camino, de hecho.

Ástrid se alejó de la gata y el templo de Freya y empezó a buscar en el horizonte marino. No había nada que le llamara la atención.

Tardaron unos días, de hecho, pero se reencontraron. Mérida y algunos guerreros de la corte del rey visitaban Noruega en busca de continuar la tregua que se había empezado semanas atrás en territorio escocés. Allí, más banquetes se sucedieron, en los que Mérida y Ástrid empezaron en secreto una relación. Freya pasó a más velocidad esas escenas adrede para que sus invitadas recordaran que no estaban allí para pasarlo bien. Mary y Alyssa se habían soltado las manos de la vergüenza de lo poco que habían visto.

Entonces la escena se pausó en un pueblo medio incendiado de Noruega. Parecía que una batalla había sacudido el lugar. Un grupo de guerreros huía de la guardia real de Noruega. Ástrid y Mérida formaban parte de aquella guardia. Parecía una victoria muy costosa.

_Todos los humanos tienen un defecto fatídico que provocará su destrucción. El de Ástrid era el orgullo. No fue capaz de retirarse cuando le ordenaron, y causó muertes y el incendio._

Luego, la escena se centró en Mérida, en plena batalla. Ella se alejaba momentáneamente de Ástrid para poder disparar con su arco con toda la comodidad del mundo y fustigar a sus enemigos. Lo hizo justamente cuando más necesitaban un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en ese flanco. Un vikingo hería a Ástrid a los pocos minutos de que Mérida se alejara.

_El de Mérida era el individualismo. Querer hacer las cosas a su manera sin contar con los demás casi le costó la vida de su amada, quien ya había cometido el error de aguantar la posición._

Mary reconoció entonces esas escenas. La batalla en la aldea, y a Ástrid tumbada en la cama, con Mérida cogiéndola de la mano para intentar insuflarle algún tipo de energía o ánimo. Eran también cosas que había soñado, esta vez apenas un par de días atrás.

—Pero salieron adelante. Vivieron —dijo Mary.

—Lo suficiente para ser castigadas. ¿Fue éste el motivo? —preguntó Alyssa.

Freya contestó mostrando otra imagen. Mérida se encontraba con la misma gata, que le aseguraba que Ástrid sólo se recuperaría si ella partía en un viaje a solas, para cazar una criatura. Un alce enorme que formaba parte del ganado de los gigantes de las montañas, en Jotunheim.

—Mátalo, guarda su sangre y haz que Ástrid la beba. Se curará por completo.

Mérida partió inmediatamente, prometiendo a Ástrid que volvería con un remedio de Freya. La noruega aseguró que estaría allí esperándola.

Freya guió a Mérida a través de los inexorables bosques y las altas montañas de Jotunheim. Era una versión más grande y más peligrosa de su mundo, donde constantemente criaturas enormes, plantas horribles y ventiscas obligaban a Mérida a buscar refugio, a gastar todas sus flechas y a arriesgar su vida por una criatura que tardó ni más ni menos que dos semanas en presentarse.

El alce era enorme, de piel muy pálida, y no tenía ningún guardián. Si los gigantes de las montañas eran sus propietarios, no lo hacían notar.

Mérida lo mató, con toda la pena del mundo. Dos flechas fueron suficientes para tumbarlo, y recogió su sangre en un envase de madera que se había procurado en ese mundo horrible.

Un rugido retumbó entre las montañas entonces. Un gigante apareció armado con un gran garrote de madera con remaches de hierro abollado.

—¡¡Mi alce!! ¡¡Pagarás por ello, humana insignificante!!

Mérida no se quedó a combatir. Huyó a un bosque muy espeso en el que enseguida tanto ella como el gigante se perdieron. No supo cuantos días pasó allí, porque la oscuridad era siempre la misma. Había días que oía al gigante maldecir y tumbar árboles y otros en los que el silencio absoluto era su peor pesadilla.

Cuando empezaba a abandonar la esperanza después de caminar por ese laberinto durante tanto tiempo, Freya en su forma de gata volvió a aparecer.

—Muy bien, jovencita. Por fin has encontrado la salida del bosque. Encontrarás fácilmente el camino de regreso a tu mundo, y te reencontrarás con Ástrid.

Efectivamente, Mérida tardó apenas un día en volver al lado de su amada, después de salir de Jotunheim. Parecía que hubieran congelado a Ástrid, porque tenía la piel más pálida que nunca, apenas comía y no hablaba. Pero cuando vio a Mérida con el recipiente con sangre de alce, la miró desorbitada, sonriendo, y bebió con todo el asco del mundo esa cosa.

—Por Thor, qué asco, estaba saladísimo, sabía a rayos y a acero.

Los efectos se hicieron notar de inmediato. La herida se curó, las fiebres desaparecieron, y al cabo de una hora parecía estar como nueva.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

—Freya me ha ayudado.

—Tenemos que ir a verla a su templo —dijo Ástrid.

No encontraron a la gata. En su lugar, una dama de pelo larguísimo rubio y tan solo un vestido blanco y dorado esperaba allí. Les esperaba de cara, con posado firme y un rostro insondable.

—Habéis pasado todas las pruebas que os he puesto, especialmente tú, Mérida. He estado siguiendo vuestros progresos desde hace años y no dejáis de sorprenderme con vuestro valor y resistencia. Vuestro premio será merecido.

—Espera, ¿habéis estado manipulando nuestro destino durante todo este tiempo? —contestó Mérida de mala manera.

—Las Nornas son las que llevan el destino, no yo. Pero de vez en cuando dejan que intervenga para las batallas y el amor.

—¡He estado a punto de morir! —replicó Ástrid—. ¡Habéis causado la rebelión, habéis hecho que muchos vikingos mueran!

—¡Jugáis con nuestra vida como si fuera un capricho! —añadió Mérida—. ¡Nuestro destino no puede ser un pasatiempo de los dioses!

—Sí, he hecho todo eso, y ahora estáis vivas y juntas. Deberíais agradecérmelo.

Mérida y Ástrid se miraron un segundo, pero se encararon a la diosa.

—¡Nunca, ni en mil años te lo agradeceremos!

—¡Los dioses aprenderán a respetarnos!

—Conque mil años, eh…

El templo se oscureció de repente. Todas las antorchas se apagaron y Mérida y Ástrid apenas se podían ver, incluso estando tan cerca. Una creciente sensación de pavor inundó la sala.

—Si salís de este templo sin agradecerme la buenaventura, serán mil años los que sufriréis de castigo. Ninguna de vuestras descendientes conseguirá nunca encontrar su amor sin encontrar la guerra también. ¡Os reencarnaréis durante mil años en sufrimiento continuo!

—Hemos superado más adversidades que eso y no os merecéis un agradecimiento por las torturas que nos habéis hecho pasar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió Ástrid.

La pareja abandonó el templo, llena de ira.

La escena entonces se trasladó a esa batalla en la que Mérida era herida y Ástrid desaparecía entre sus guerreros. La tregua entre Noruega y Escocia se había roto y las batallas mantuvieron para siempre separada la pareja.

_Ástrid fue exiliada, por haberme ofendido en el templo y murió asesinada por unos renegados. Mérida no sobrevivió a esa herida. Y sus descendientes no tuvieron un final muy distinto._

Las imágenes se detuvieron y aparecieron en el mismo templo donde el castigo había empezado. Estaba en ruinas, sin techo. Se podía ver un cielo claro, con el sol entrando a raudales.

Mary y Alyssa se cogieron de la mano. Delante de ella estaba Freya en la misma forma en la que la habían visto hacía casi mil años.

—Puedo sentirlo —dijo—. La ira de dos guerreras hacia mí sigue en vosotras. Y también percibo el amor que os tenéis, inalterable después de tantos siglos. ¿Qué será hoy? Soy diosa de ambas cosas, será interesante hacia dónde se inclina la balanza esta vez.

Las chicas se miraron. Mary sentía toda esa ira, la sensación de que Freya había sido muy injusta con sus antepasadas, con todas ellas, precisamente por lo que Mérida había dicho. Sólo por el capricho de ver qué decisiones tomaban. Y por lo que estaba temblado Alyssa, ella estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—Todo este tiempo estudiando mitología pensaba que contaban cuentos y daban lecciones a los que los leían —habló la rubia—. Creía en las moralejas. Pensaba que me encontraría con algo más que lo que realmente es. Esos cuentos son solo tergiversaciones del egoísmo de los dioses. La moraleja es sólo “no desafíes a un dios”.

—No empiezas muy bien, niña —se rio Freya.

La diosa parecía satisfecha de ver que una vez más caían en su trampa. A ella le daba igual qué escogieran, amor o guerra. Todo formaba parte de su dominio y parecía dispuesta a seguir otros mil años de esa cruel manera.

Pero Mary, que por desgracia había recibido cierta dosis de presión social sobre el romanticismo, pensaba de forma distinta.

—Tienes, Alyssa, fue egoísta, pero todos hemos pasado algo (muy cursi) por alto. —Mary se encaró a Freya—. Quisiste castigarnos por no agradecerte que nos ayudaras a estar juntas, pero eso hubiera pasado de igual forma porque era nuestra decisión. Y castigándonos a reencarnarnos durante mil años y sufrir nos has intentado demostrar tu rencor y que cumples tu promesa. Pero nosotras te hemos demostrado algo también.

—¿Ah, sí? Dime, ¿qué me habéis demostrado?

—Algo que tú también has admitido: que hemos pasado mil años enamoradas. En cada una de estas vidas hemos intentado estar juntas y lo has visto y nos has matado por ello. Pero nunca cejamos en nuestro empeño. Estamos destinadas a estar juntas, fuera entonces o sea ahora. ¿Dices que las Nornas son las diosas del destino? Pues me temo que tienes que admitir que tienen más poder que tú, porque nunca nos han negado el encuentro, y tú sólo has podido matarnos DESPUÉS de que nos enamoráramos.

—Reconozco que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, pero comparar una diosa con otras no es una forma de agradecerme nada.

—Oh, sí que tengo algo que agradecerte. Quiero agradecerte que me hayas contado por qué no soy como cualquier otra persona, que se enamora de a saber quién. Me has ayudado a saber quién soy. Quiero agradecerte que me hayas puesto en el camino a Alyssa, que es maravillosa y es digna de su antepasada guerrera. Y a ti te encantan las guerreras, ¿a que sí? Y también quiero agradecerte tu castigo, porque te hemos demostrado que el amor puede más que el rencor. Mátanos las veces que quieras, porque sea con tu ayuda o tu odio, nos encontraremos. Tu castigo te representa como amor y guerra, tal y como tus seguidores pregonaron hace siglos.

Mary miró a Alyssa y la tomó de la mano de nuevo, con cuidado. Ella estaba claramente sorprendida, con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué decir. Mary apoyó su frente en la sien de la rubia sin temor. Necesitaba un apoyo, pues pensaba que se desmayaría ante la energía que desprendía Freya contra ella. La miró de reojo, esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno, esto es inesperado —admitió la diosa—. Apelar a uno de mis atributos para aplacar el otro es, ciertamente, ingenioso. Tampoco es el agradecimiento que esperaba, pero ninguna de tus antepasadas había dicho nada cercano a un “gracias” —dio un suspiro de cansancio—. Supongo que sí me excedí un poco. Los dioses nos tomamos los desafíos muy a la defensiva. Está bien, levantaré el castigo, podréis ser felices enfrentándoos a vuestro destino. ¡Pero no volváis a desafiarme!

Mary quiso saltar y abrazar a Alyssa y hasta a Freya, pero todo se desvaneció al instante.

*  *  *

Mary y Alyssa despertaron juntas. Estaban en dos camillas cerca de unas ambulancias. Había mucho ruido de personas y coches de policía. Mary permaneció desorientada un largo rato, mientras la trasladaban al hospital, pero dijo que estaba bien. Alyssa iba en la otra ambulancia, supuso, así que dijo que por lo menos las pusieran en la misma habitación.

La suerte estuvo de su lado, porque así se hizo. Mary seguía desorientada en el hospital, pero mucho más a gusto, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

—¿Ha sido todo un sueño? —le pregunto Alyssa.

—Bueno, estamos aquí, vivas después de la manifestación.

—Suena ridículo, con lo pacífica que tenía que ser la marcha —se rio, dándose cuenta de la realidad.

—Supongo que nos ha dejado en paz por fin —repuso Mary, hablando de Freya.

Se cogieron de las manos, estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Salieron al cabo de un par de horas, con el alta de los médicos y paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Glasgow hacia la universidad. Iban cogidas de la mano igual como cuando se habían ido a la manifestación, pero esta vez sonriendo.

—Has sido muy valiente allí ante Freya —le dijo Alyssa.

—Bueno, no hagas que me avergüence, yo no soy de esa clase —dijo, mirando al suelo, sonriendo un poco.

—¿De qué clase?

—Cursi.

—Por dios, no lo seas, me gusta más cuando eres una cría bromista. Y con lo de valiente también me quedo. Pero me acordaré toda la vida de lo que has dicho.

—Mierda.

Alyssa se rio y paró a Mary para que se encarara a ella. Le dio un beso entre risita y risita, dejando a la pelirroja anonadada.

—Vaya, tú también te puedes sorprender tanto como yo. Me gusta.

—A mí también me gusta, así que no me dejes sin.

Mary le devolvió el beso, con un poco más de pasión, y luego intentó mantener la compostura y seguir andando por el campus de la universidad.

Mil años de sufrimiento terminaban. Comenzaba una vida de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí este fic :) espero que os haya gustado :) tengo que ir subiendo muuuuuuchas más cosas que tengo en otras plataformas aquí, pero de momento tenéis una decena de historias más en mi perfil :)


End file.
